REUNION
by vampstar
Summary: summary is inside ENJOY!


Morganville Vampires

4 years ago

My mother and sister went missing three years ago. My dad and I travelled all of America in search for them but we had no luck. I came back to Morganville after spending 1 year searching for them. My dad kept searching though he was so angry at me, but something told me that my mum and sister wouldn't want me searching for them my whole life instead of living it, beside my dad was going to look for them and he told me I was a waste of valuable time, harsh right but I'm used to it he has never really appreciated anything I have ever done. As I was saying I came back to Morganville moved in with my bestfriend Michael and eve and later met the most beautiful girl in the world, CLAIRE DANVERS.

2 years ago

I got Claire pregnant OOPS! And Michael got eve pregnant WTF! Who knew vamps could get humans pregnant but then again no vampire has ever tried it before. It stirred up a lot of trouble with the vamps and human for a while but eventually people became cool the idea of a half-caste, and it wasn't so easy if I say so myself, but in my opinion I think the vamps were just jealous that they couldn't have a baby and Michael could. 9 months later Claire had 2 beautiful kids faith Collins and Blake Collins and god do I love them so much. 3 months that Eve had triplets Rose, Jordan and Sam Glass. After Eve had the babies she went into a coma for about two weeks before Michael could convince Amelie to turn her into a vampire because she was going to die I mean I have to admit I wasn't cool with it at first but then I thought about her kids growing up without a mother, and vampire or not life without Eve would just suck she is like my sister.

1 year later

We moved out of the glass house and into a way bigger house. I now own a job that sells games, DVDs, CDs, computers, TVs, phones ect. Claire still works for Amelie Michael owns a music store, Eve owns a retail store selling clothes I am so surprise she isn't so gothic anymore I mean she still wears black and some make-up but not too heavy I guess she doesn't want to give her children heart attack at such young age. Once every two months we would go to Dallas for the weekends because Michael has to do recordings, Eve has to pick up some clothes for her shop and Claire the kids and I only come to visit claries parents.

September 29th

It was faith and Blake's 1 year birthday barbeque party and everyone was here Claire parents, Michael's parents even Eves mom and brother came Sam, Amelie and Oliver everyone except my mom, dad and sister. But I learn to accept it_** "hey…. you okay baby?" **_Asked Claire looking worried_** " yeah I am don't worry about me"**_ I said putting up a fake smile I grabbed her around the waist and hugged her_** "how can I not worry everyone at this barbeque is happy and having fun and you're not besides its our kids first birthday you should be celebrating. Now tell me what's bothering you" "it's not what's bothering me its more about what's on my mind' "then tell me what's on your mind**_" she said _**"I was just thinking how things would be if my mom and sister were here, I know it sounds ridiculous but…" **_she put her finger on lips to shut me up _**"it doesn't sound ridiculous but I promise you that one day they will be here okay?" "How do you know" **_I challenged_** "because I just do and you have to trust me on this one….. now come on were about to light up the cake I'm sure the kids wouldn't want their daddy missing out on cake now would they?" "I'm sure they'd be devastated… I love you….. Do you love me?" "Forever plus 1" "come on les go give them their presents" "okay… but you'll be okay right?" "100% okay"**_

Claire's POV

I was so exhausted after the party and cleaning I clasp on the couch _**"momma that was the best party ever! Ahhahhaa" **_said Faith while giggling she's has been eating to many sugars tonight _**" go to bed baby it is way pass your bed time, your brothers a good boy his already sleeping"**_ she started pouting and was n the verge of crying _**"mommy I'm a good girl too, I'm just not tired"**_ _**"don't bother forcing her to bed Claire she's to hyped for bed" **_said Shane coming to sit next to me on the couch _**" you want to watch a movie…. I got you the new Barbie movie you wanted" "oh really daddy... but mommy will not let me watch, she said it's too late" "who cares it's your birthday she'll just have to make an exception" "you spoil her way too much you know that right?"**_ I asked him _**"she's my only daughter, unless you're going to have more daughters than ill spoil her less"**_ _**"it takes two to tango baby" **_that made Shane laugh_** "daddy can you put the movie on now" **_crap I had totally forgotten she was still here guess I'm used to them sleeping early _**"yeah sure anything for you princess" **_Shane put on the DVD and came and laid next to me on the couch _**"come lie down with mommy and daddy faith"**_ she came over to me and laid in the middle of me and Shane the chair is pretty big and wide so it could probably fit five people. I grabbed and afghan and wrapped it around us. We watched the movie in comfortable silence when he movie finished Faith had fallen asleep _**"you want to put her to bed or should I" **_asked Shane "you put her to bed I'll go check on Blake" "okay" I walked up to Blake and Sam's room. When I walked in Sam was sound asleep but Blake was stirring in his bed _**"mommy? Is that you?" "Yeah son its m, I thought you were sleeping baby why are you awake? "I need to go to pee" "you want me to come with you" "mommy I'm a big boy now one year old remember I can go to the bathroom by myself now" "you may be a big boy but your still my little baby, come on go pee then straight to bed okay?" "Okay" **_he gave me a hug and a kiss_** "love you mommy"**_ he didn't even let me reply he ran straight foor the bathroom

I am so tired I just need to crash into a bed, I guess eve and Michael went to bed early. When I walked into our room shane was already iin bed. I went over to the closet grabbed one of my pajama boxers and one of shanes shirt, mhmmm I just love wearing them they are so comfortable and warm and they smell just like him. I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed. As soon as I laid down shanes big arms went around my waist "_**I am so beat" **_he said _**"mmhm me to babe, who knew kids are so tiring hu? **_That was a rhetorical wuestion of course there tiring _**"were you serious about the whole having another kid or was it just a joke" **_was it a joke I thought I mean I want to have more kid with shane of course but im only nineteen. I turned on the light on the night stand and turned aound to look at him _**"yeah I want to have more kids but in the futue you know? …. Maaby in a year? If your planning on sticking around till then" "what do you mean planning on sticking around? Claire" **_he cupped my face in his hands _**"I don't plan on sticking around I am going to stick around do you hear me?" **_I nodded my head t let him know I understood, I didn't trust my voice_** "good, anad you're right we don't have to have another kiid now, were still young but its niice knowing youre going to stick around…I love you" "I love you more" **_and with that I went to bed smiling from ear ti ear

Wrie on phone to tell akech dary for legend


End file.
